La chica equivocada
by Mery Weasley
Summary: Michael Corner se ha confundido de chica al meterse con Ginny. Ella no va a dejar que, el que fue su novio durante su cuarto curso, se salga con la suya. El chico ha ido demasiado lejos y la paciencia de Ginny está llegando a su fin. Este Fic participa en el reto "¡pelea, pelea, pelea!" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas".


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

 _Este Fic participa en el reto "¡pelea, pelea, pelea!" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"_

Para escribir el siguiente Fic me he basado en el último partido entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw (he cambiado un poco el desarrollo del encuentro, así como la actuación de Ron como guardián) de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **La chica equivocada**

Gryffindor tenía muy difícil ganar el partido, iban los últimos en la competición y la ausencia de Harry y los gemelos no hacía más que empeorar la situación. Perdían por 140 puntos. Debían conseguir atrapar la Snitch antes que los cazadores de Ravenclaw volvieran a marcar a Ron.

Uno de los cazadores de Ravenclaw se dirigía hacia los aros, iban a marcar de nuevo. En un tropiezo, Ron logró parar la Quaffle con el pie al intentar volver a subir a la escoba. Fue entonces cuando, como un rayo, Ginny voló hasta la pequeña bola dorada que se mantenía en el aire justo en las narices de la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar, la pelirroja ya la había atrapado, dando así la victoria a la casa de los leones en el último momento. El pitido de la Señora Hooch marcó el final del partido. Todos los jugadores desmontaron de sus escobas. Los de Gryffindor gritaban, se abrazaban y aplaudían junto al resto de su casa, que habían estallado en gritos de felicidad en las gradas.

Ginny se encontraba animando a Ron, el único Gryffindor que no celebraba la victoria, puesto que estaba empeñado en dimitir por su lamentable actuación, cuando Michael Corner se acercó a ellos.

―Felicidades, Ginny. Habéis tenido suerte, después de vuestro patético juego. Ahora supongo que irás a celebrarlo con tu gran amigo Harry Potter ―su tono denotaba rencor y celos. Las cosas entre ellos no iban bien desde que Michael descubrió que Ginny había sentido algo por Harry―. Seguro que te mueres de ganas de ir con él. Te estará esperando en los vestuarios.

―¡Piérdete, Michael! Y deja a Harry en paz ―Ginny ya estaba cansada de los ataques de celos de aquel chico. Había llegado la hora de acabar con esa relación. Si bien, no de la forma en la que ocurrió―. Además, tú no le llegas ni a la altura del zapato. No sé cómo he podido estar con alguien como tú. Hemos terminado.

Agarrando a Ron del brazo, se dirigieron hacía los vestuarios. Antes de entrar, Ginny se giró para ver como Michael, que había vuelto con los de su equipo, abrazaba a Cho Chang, que lloraba desconsolada. Algo se removió en el interior de la pelirroja.

...

Unos días después del partido, la noticia de la relación entre Michael y Cho se había dispersado por todo el castillo. Ginny intentaba mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en la forma tan ruin con la que Michael se estaba comportando con ella por haberle dejado.

Todo comenzó cuando una tarde, después de la clase de herbología, Michael llamó a Ginny, que se dirigía con Luna de vuelta al castillo. Intentado aparentar normalidad e indiferencia, la pelirroja se giró para ver que quería Michael.

―Oye Weasley, ¿No te parece triste que, a pesar de estar tu libre, Potter se siga fijando en otras? Por lo visto, después de su lamentable cita con Cho, aun la sigue mirando con cara de corderito. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que sigue enamorado de ella ―Michael sonreía con autosuficiencia. Disfrutaba recordándola que ella no era capaz de enamorar al gran Harry Potter―. Creo que eso de ser una especie de perrito faldero para él, no funciona. Tú eres como su hermanita pequeña. Deberías intentar...

Antes de que Michael pudiera acabar la frase, sintió un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna al recibir un rodillazo por parte de Ginny. Al caer al suelo, la pelirroja se sentó a horcajadas encima del chico, lista para darle un puñetazo en la boca. Michael cerró los ojos, esperando a que llegara otro golpe de dolor. Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó.

Dos pares de brazos sujetaban a Ginny, quien intentaba escapar y terminar lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de que la apartaran de Michael. Por lo visto, Fred y George, que pasaban por los jardines en ese momento, habían visto el espectáculo y se habían lanzado hacía su hermana para sujetarla.

―¡Dejarme que le pegue! ¡Esta rata apestosa no va a salirse con la suya! ―Ginny intentaba librarse de la sujeción de sus hermanos mayores―. ¡Vas a pagar por esto, Corner! Te arrepentirás de haber abierto esa bocaza tuya.

Una vez se hubo marchado Michael, Fred y George soltaron a Ginny, que se había puesto del mismo color rojo que su pelo. Nunca reconocería ante nadie que aquella reacción la había tenido porque odiaba darle la razón a Michael. Estaba celosa porque Harry seguía sintiendo algo por Cho Chang, aunque esta estuviera saliendo con otro; porque no se había fijado en ella, por mucho que intentara pasar más tiempo con Hermione, Ron y él; y porque seguía viéndola como una hermana pequeña, ¡Cómo si ella no tuviera suficiente con todos sus hermanos!

...

Una semana después del altercado con Michael al salir de herbología, Ginny tuvo su oportunidad de vengarse del chico. No iba a consentir que aquel sapo verrugoso se saliera con la suya. Y menos cuando, siempre que tenía la ocasión, le recordaba que Harry iba detrás de Cho.

Tras la salida triunfal de Fred y George, solo quedaba Ron para impedirla llevar a cabo su venganza y, siendo sinceros, Ron estaba demasiado ocupado intentando convencer a Angelina de que debería dejarle dimitir. Era ahora o nunca.

Aprovechando el final de un entrenamiento de Ravenclaw, Ginny esperó a Michael escondida fuera de los vestuarios. Cuando el chico salió, acompañado de Cho Chang -¿Es qué nunca se separaban?-, le escuchó decir algo sobre lo patético que debía resultar ser el gran Harry Potter y ser rechazado por una chica. Ese comentario hizo que Ginny enfureciera más y le lanzó una de sus maldiciones moco-murciélago. Al momento, Cho comenzó a dar gritos como una idiota y Michael se tapaba la cara, intentando evitar que alguien le viera en ese estado.

A la tarde siguiente, después de que Michael hubiera estado en la enfermería durante la noche por el maleficio que le había lanzado Ginny, la pelirroja descubrió que aquel chico tan irritante había estado colgando carteles con una foto de ella. La imagen iba acompañada del texto "¿Alguien que me ayude a enamorar a Harry Potter?". Lo peor fue que, al intentar quitar todos los carteles del colegio ―cosa un tanto inútil, puesto que ya se habían enterado todos―, Ginny se encontró de frente con Hermione, Ron y Harry. Al mirar a este, la cara de Ginny se volvió roja como la remolacha, y para mayor vergüenza, Harry llevaba en la mano uno de esos carteles.

Esto había llegado demasiado lejos y su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. La guerra entre Michael y ella había comenzado. Nadie le hacía pasar esa vergüenza ante todo el colegio y vivía para contarlo. Michael Corner iba a pagar por aquello, se había metido con la chica equivocada.


End file.
